


Let Me Taste You

by AnnArrow



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fetish, PWP without Porn, You Have Been Warned, alternative universe, ashuin, ashura is a sexy construction worker, ashura ootsutsuki, female indra ootsutsuki, indra is a ceo, indra ootsutsuki, indra wants to be impregnated by the stranger ashura, male ashura x female indra, no this is not incest, this is dubcon tbh, you will surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnArrow/pseuds/AnnArrow
Summary: This writing is not mine, this was written by someone who is so talented but dont want their name mentioned lol





	Let Me Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> This writing is not mine, this was written by someone who is so talented but dont want their name mentioned lol

Scorching hot.  
Indra cursed the traffic jam, cursed the sun, cursed the incompetent people who were in  
charge of this road repairment. It had been going on forever, and still the road got easily  
damaged by the passing vehicles. Her heels clicked on the uneven, broken pavements.  
Her mouth endlessly hissing in annoyance. Sweat rolled from her scalp, to her  
makeup-covered face, down to her exposed neck. If the traffic jam wasn’t this bad, she  
wouldn’t need to leave her cab and walk.  
Her morning was started bad. It’s a few days before her hell week. Her assistant screwed  
an important meeting with a client. Her favorite blazer—pale grey with silver  
buttons—was drenched in coffee thanks to a newly hired, awkward copywriter. After  
screaming to everyone on her floor, she decided she had enough for today and went  
home to finish her work. She glared at other people on the pedestrian, chin held high.  
Everyone quickly steered clear from her path.  
Nobody dared to invoke the wrath of Ootsutsuki Indra, the up and coming designer in  
the fashion world. Aside of her sophisticated work, her temper was infamous among  
everyone in the city.  
As she passed a group of road workers, she didn’t bother to hide her disgusted  
expression. What an eyesore. The sooner they gone the better. She heard from female  
colleagues that these people sometimes even harassed female passerby. Despicable.  
Indra took a turn, entering a narrow alley that passed through a building complex. It’s a  
shortcut to her own home, rarely used except by construction workers. Which means  
she’s not supposed to be there oh but who cares. Her mind was fully focusing on the  
work in her laptop as she walked, not heeding a warning addressed to her.  
“Hey,” a deep baritone voice called, “hey! Ma'am!”  
She ignored it, eager to reach her destination. Worthless people are a waste of time.  
But the next thing she knew was a broad hand grabbing her shoulder, pushing her to a  
concrete wall.  
“The heck—” she launched a punch towards the attacker, hitting a slippery plane of  
muscles. The person grabbed both of her wrists, dropping her bag and holding her hands  
above her head. Their bodies pressed close, giving her no space to kick. The scent of  
musky sweat wafted to her senses. In the dim lighting Indra recognized the bright orange  
vest worn by construction workers, without a shirt underneath.

“Ma'am,” he called again with an unexpected commanding presence, “didn’t you read  
that only workers are allowed here?”  
“Go the fuck away you scumbag!” Indra shouted, partially to calm herself. The tensions  
and frustrations inside her made way to her desires, fueled by hormones. She glared,  
finding a familiar face with a strong jawline.  
At that insult, he strangely smiled. “Ah... I know you. I’ve seen you around. Ms. Indra  
isn’t it?”  
“Let me go or I’ll screa—!”  
Before she finished her threat, the man slammed his free hand to the concrete beside her  
head. The surface cracked, debris falling onto the ground.  
She shivered. Just how strong is he...?  
“You trespass too often, ma'am,” he continued as if they were talking about the weather.  
“For a woman with your reputation you surely love to....” He retracted his hand,  
caressing Indra’s cheek and smearing grey dust on her skin.  
“Tch—” Indra looked away, but the musk scent still bothered her. She couldn’t think, she  
couldn’t breathe— couldn’t allow herself to breathe. It’s not supposed to be more  
pleasant than her high end, moringa-scented perfume. It’s even overpowering the freshly  
brewed coffee spilled on her clothes. Involuntary mewls began to left her lips.  
Shit. Shit.  
“Looks like you need some help,” he chuckled as his thumb grazed her jaw. “We’re alone  
here. This area is supposed to be empty today.”  
“The hell you mean— nn—” Her brain spotted contradictions in his words, but it never  
made to her tongue. An animalistic growl grew out from her moan. “D-don’t come any  
close—!”  
He did. He leaned to her neck, inhaling her scent while engulfing her in his. His nose  
barely touching her skin, damp from her walk under the scorching sun. Indra held her  
knees closer, feeling heat blossoming between her thighs.  
“Never in my wildest dreams I imagine having you this close,” he whispered, his warm  
breath tickled her ear, sending her nearly crying from the sensation. “I always see you in  
your ivory tower, so high and unreachable. Then here you are, willingly walking through  
the gutter. In my arms—”

Indra swallowed her scream as he hiked her dress shirt past her thighs, ripping its seams  
in the process. Calloused, broad hand squeezed her supple thigh, making its way  
upwards to the source of heat behind a thin covering underneath.  
“W-wait, ah—” Her body reacted instinctively, inching closer to welcome his touch. A  
shiver ran down her spine, eager, full of desire. When a finger slowly rubbed between her  
labia, she jerked herself, further drenching her panties.  
He locked their lips together, wasting no time to deepen their kiss. His tongue made its  
way inside, and she tasted the sun. Her arms fell to the sides as he freed her from his  
grip, but she held his shoulders to balance herself, manicured nails digging into solid  
muscles. One leg wrapped on his waist, allowing his hand to freely explore her  
womanhood.  
Stained blazer joined his vest on the ground, and he let out a deep laugh.  
Indra hated herself for surrendering so easily to this stranger. She had seen him working  
in the road occasionally, mixed with smokes and dirt. Not a man she would willingly  
approach to sleep with. Yet here they were, with him shredding her dress to expose her  
braless breasts. He flicked her light brown, erect nipple, cruelly toying with it until she  
moaned for mercy.  
She was gasping for air when they separated. But it wasn't oxygen that entered her  
lungs— it was his musky, masculine scent. Intoxicating her. Making her addicted. They  
hadn't been there long yet the pleasure was spiked so high, weakening her knees.  
Indra had been lying with men before, all who treated her like a queen. Too gentle, too  
afraid, boring her before her tides rose. Unlike them, he was rough and relentless. He  
didn't wait. He didn’t ask. He knew what she needed.  
Then all the assault on her senses stopped. He stepped back, amused smile adorned his  
handsome face, adoring his own work. How could he smile when she's so... angry?  
Indra gritted her teeth. “Come back here,” she commanded.  
“For what? Weren't you eager to go home?”  
“Oh don't play dumb. Fuck me.”  
He grinned. “Say it again, ma'am.”  
Instead of giving him what he wished, Indra pulled him into a kiss. But he broke free,  
attacking her neck and exposed chest. He alternated between licks and kisses, leaving  
dark marks whenever he sucked her skin. A string of curses escaped her lips as he

suckled her nipple, grazing the sensitive peak between his teeth. Her fingers dug into his  
scalp and biceps, feeling the feminine liquid ran down her thighs.  
“Ah— I'm....”  
He rested his arm beside her head, causing her head to pound from a wave of musk.  
Nimble fingers traced the muscular upper arm, savoring the feel until she reached under  
the shoulder. The source of his musky scent lay there.  
Gripping the arm, Indra pushed it upwards and dived underneath, filling her lungs with  
his scent. Her nose grazed soft tufts of hair. She boldly left marks and kisses on his  
underarm. Her free hand raked on his chest, and she had to step back to look.  
This stranger had a body only gods could sculpt.  
Indra had seen various bodies of her male models but none matched him. His form had  
something divine; the way he moved and flexed the muscles fascinated her and set her  
senses ablaze.  
Good god, she needed to mate with him.  
With a growl, Indra grabbed the bulge in his pants. He hissed in surprise. “Whoa, whoa,  
ma'am... aren't you going too fast?”  
“Stop joking and fuck me!” she shouted back.  
“I haven't introduced myself—”  
“Do it quickly, damn it.”  
“Ashura,” he said breathlessly, eyes half open as his head descended, seemingly going for  
a kiss. “The name's Ashura.”  
Indra found the zip and pulled it down. Ashura pressed her wrist on the wall again,  
turning her nearly helpless. Something poked her panties, so she stared down. Longer  
than her hand, his erection stood high for a second before disappearing between her legs.  
He shifted the panties roughly, flicking her clit in the process that sent her mind nearly  
blank. Ashura heaved a leg onto his waist, her high heels dangling on her toes. Indra’s  
other leg joined on the other side, locking behind his body and relying on his arms to  
support her weight.  
Without warning, Ashura entered her vagina in one violent thrust. Short feminine moans  
echoed in the dark alley, accompanying each thrust. He gripped her long brown hair,  
undoing the neat style she spent hours to arrange this morning. His penis stretched her

wide yet filling her whole. Musk, moringa flower and coffee scent mixed under the  
obscene melody from where their bodies met. He bit her lower lip as they kissed, guttural  
moan rose from his throat—  
Ashura sang her name as he came deep inside her.  
Her own pleasure was still building up when he left abruptly. Indra shot him a  
questioning glare, to which he replied, “Sorry, Indra... I still have work.”  
“Nnnnh...” was all she could muster. He let her down, and their mixed liquids stained her  
heels. Her panties was completely drenched, her dress torn apart.  
Ashura pushed his bangs back, panting and grinning. “Some time later...” He planted one  
last kiss, took a picture of her, and left.  
“You son of a—!” But he was already out of her range, jogging back to his workplace.  
Indra gathered her belongings, buttoning up her blazer to cover her breasts. She held her  
bag carefully to cover her upper thighs. Cum and semen were still trickling down her  
slender legs as she made her way back to her apartment, earning her lewd looks and  
snickers from everyone she met.  
When she looked at her reflection in the bathroom, it was clear why. There was a big  
purple hickey on her neck. Her lipstick and eyeshadow were smudged. Teeth marks  
adorned her shoulders, chest and thighs. Her hair made her looked like just exiting a  
mosh pit. Her panties and dress were beyond salvation.  
Indra cleaned her makeup, but hesitated to enter the shower. Ashura's masculine scent  
still lingered on her body. The memory of them fucking in a dark, dirty alley was enough  
to arouse herself. She stuck her fingers into her vagina, coating them with the dried cum.  
But it worsened the situation. She couldn't reach a climax, even after she played with her  
clit.  
I need Ashura to fuck me again.  
She caught herself mid-thought. Did she really think that? Her, a socialite who never  
mingled with mud and dirt? Who walked only on the most pristine surface, ate only the  
most intricate meals, wore only the most exquisite garments? To crave for a lowly person  
like him was... unthinkable. Disgusting. Despicable.  
Yet as his image bloomed in her mind, her vagina contracted again, calling for something  
hard and solid to fill her void. Her body betrayed her; she moaned to the thoughts of  
having Ashura fucking her again.

If he’s so beneath her, why does she desire him this much? Why does she feel proud  
having his marks all over her, inside her—?  
Crap. This is her dangerous week. Indra combed her hair as good as she could, then  
grabbed a track pants and a running jacket. It was thankfully dark outside. No one would  
recognize her if she went to the drugstore like this.  
Yet as she opened her apartment door, she was greeted by none other than Ashura  
himself. His arm was raised shoulder high, ready to knock. Her breath hitched. The vest  
was gone, replaced by a thin white shirt hugging his form nicely that she could trace the  
muscles underneath. The musk scent stopped her in her tracks.  
The familiar tingle returned, gnawing at her mind—  
“What do you want?” she spat.  
“Being responsible.” Ashura tilted his head. “You’re prettier like this, ma'am.”  
Ignoring a creeping blush on her cheeks, Indra grumbled, “go home, you’re not needed  
here.”  
Ashura’s gaze moved downwards. “I think it says otherwise.”  
Shame engulfed her mind as she realized her cream-colored pants had a growing stain  
between her thighs. She returned inside, but Ashura called her.  
“I’ll finish what I started, Indra.”  
She glanced behind her back.  
He smiled on the doorway. “I hate leaving you unsatisfied.”  
“You don’t understand, I—” she stopped herself. It’s useless trying to explain!  
“If you don’t need me, just say so.” Ashura stepped back, making his point. “I’ll never  
show up again.”  
What if her longing could never be satisfied?  
No way, she could find some random guy like him, someone befitting her status, to fill  
his place.  
But he’s different; he took her unlike her past lovers did—  
“Three.”

Some random dick should do.  
“Two.”  
Ashura is Ashura.  
“One—”  
“Wait!”  
Ashura blinked, waiting.  
“F—” Indra forced herself to fully face him. “Fuck me again.”  
He pouted, like a child being denied an ice cream. “No.”  
Indra gaped. “What— isn’t that what brought you here?”  
“I don’t want to fuck you.” Ashura closed the door behind him. “I want to love you  
thoroughly. Savoring you whole. I want to make you reach the highest pleasure possible.  
Helping you relax—”  
“Stop talking and come here!” Indra grabbed his shirt and yanked it off him. She dragged  
him to the couch, forcing him to lie on his back while she straddled him. The golden light  
of her living room illuminated his sweaty skin. She rubbed her palms on his chest and  
abs, fingers digging into the hard muscles.  
God, I need him.  
Indra jerked his arm upwards, quickly dove into the musky underarm. Her teeth left  
bold, deep marks on the sweaty surface. Whenever her canine teeth grazed his sensitive  
skin, she could feel Ashura tensed under her. His own breath hitched on the throat, teeth  
gritting as if he tried to swallow his own moans. After pushing his other arm upwards,  
she raked his sides and pulled the dark tufts underneath. Left with her fingers, right with  
her teeth.  
Deep laugh rose in her throat as she pulled back, admiring her work. She finally could  
see his flushed face, his lips bitten hard. Playfully she made meandering patterns on his  
abs, circling his erect nipples with a soft hum before flicking them hard. His tortured,  
helpless moan sent shivering delight to her spine.  
“Indra—!”  
Isn’t he kind of cute?

As she sat mesmerized, Ashura whispered, “switch.”  
With a reflex like a trained athlete’s, he grabbed her waist. Her pants were gone in a  
second, her jacket unzipped open. She had worn no underwear in her haste earlier.  
Ashura laid her on the heavy dining table, kissing her furiously while he fumbled to free  
his manhood. His lips traced her neck, chest, stomach; tasting her skin like she was a  
princess and him a lonesome traveler from a faraway land. He lingered on her belly  
button and repeatedly kissing her abdomen, frustrating her. Her entire body was cold on  
the surface, except where he touched her.  
“Ashura, damn it...” she sighed aloud, “don’t make me wait...”  
“Well, say it,” he replied without lifting his face. His lips and nose still nuzzled her soft  
abdomen, going neither up or down. His hands grabbed her tender sides, sending  
sparks-like sensation inside her. “Say it like you mean it, Indra.”  
“Fuck....”  
“Wrong answer.” Ashura gave her a long lick, then lifted his face slightly only to allow  
them to see eye to eye. “Tell me your deepest desire.”  
Indra bit her lip. “F-fill me...”  
“And?” He raised an eyebrow, exhaling hard enough to make her clit stood between her  
labia. Even his breath was this tantalizing...  
“I-impregnate me...”  
“Couldn’t hear you.” Ashura’s kisses finally went downwards. His tongue flicked her clit,  
causing her to scream and rake the table.  
She repeated, “impregnate me...”  
Another rough lick. “Again.”  
Her desires finally beat her embarrassment. “Ashura, please...” Her voice cracked.  
“Impregnate me!”  
At her begging, Ashura rose. His palms beside her body to support his weight as he  
entered her body. Indra instinctively covered her mouth to reduce her noise, but he  
pulled her hand away.  
“I want to hear you.”

At first she resisted, stubbornly tightened her jaw as he slowly moved inside. But his pace  
gradually slowed down, so she begrudgingly let out a soft moan. Another one. His pace  
quickened, but her patience was drawing thin.  
“Faster, damn it!”  
The faster his pace, the more his musky scent descended on her senses. She closed her  
eyes, finally letting go of her restraints. Her nails clawed at his chest, damp and slippery  
from his gathered sweat. Ashura’s muscular arms trapped her like a pair of marble  
columns.  
His penis finally found the sweet spot hidden deep inside, and her back arched in  
delightful pleasure. “Indra, Indra...” She heard him whisper between his own moan. “My  
beloved Indra...”  
Her orgasm tore her like a white lightning, blinding her senses with his presence. Her  
walls gripped him, eager to squeeze out his seeds. Indra knew she would be pregnant.  
The thought alone amplified the burning her orgasm brought, throwing her into a sea of  
bliss, drowning, drowning, drowning—  
***

“I never heard someone screamed that loud before.”  
Indra ignored Ashura’s comment, opting to watch her bathwater flowed into the drain.  
The waves hadn’t fully relented from her body. Her legs were still trembling.  
Soft, large towel wrapped her body from behind, followed by Ashura’s chin on her  
shoulder, nuzzling her neck. It was odd smelling her own soap from his body.  
“Up for another round?”  
She freed herself from his hug with a graceful ease, looking at her own reflection on the  
bathroom mirror. Her phone clock showed that it’s already late. She pressed some  
buttons on her gadget, then turned towards him.  
“Sorry, Ashura...” Indra smirked, taking a nude picture of him. “I still have work.” With a  
satisfied grin, she walked out from bathroom and lodged a chair under the knob. The  
door itself was a heavy oak— he was locked.  
“Indraaa! Free meee!” Ashura’s plea went unheeded, drowned by her rising cackle.

Oh man, her life would be more exciting from now on.


End file.
